


Reading Dirty Fanfictions (Part 5) DON'T WATCH

by Gaykae



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Cody Ko, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaykae/pseuds/Gaykae
Summary: It started with a tweet. Someone joked about Cody and Noel reading slash fics of them and Cody couldn’t stop thinking about it. Part 5 to his infamous ‘Reading Dirty Fanfiction’ series.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Kudos: 58





	Reading Dirty Fanfictions (Part 5) DON'T WATCH

**Author's Note:**

> I, in no way believe that Cody and Noel are in any sort of relationship with one another. I completely love and support their relationships with Kelsey and Aleena. This was purely written for fun and is not meant to be taken seriously. Please do not go out and harass Noel and Cody.

It started with a tweet. Someone joked about Cody and Noel reading slash fics of them and Cody couldn’t stop thinking about it. Part 5 to his infamous ‘Reading Dirty Fanfiction’ series. He texts Noel the idea, acting as though the thought itself doesn’t cause butterflies to flutter in his stomach. He anxiously paced around waiting for his Noel’s reply. When his phone dinged with the text notification he hurries over and opened the message.  
‘sure dude, let’s do it.’ Noel texted back and Cody’s breath caught in his throat. Cody texted back ‘alright, how’s tomorrow at 9?” and put his phone down to pull out his laptop to find some fanfics to read. He found one on Wattpad that seemed to just be a crackfic and found one on Archive of our own. He bookmarked the pages and glanced back at his phone. This was a bad idea. He didn’t know if his heart could take it. Noel reading suggestive lines in that deep voice of his, reading about the two of them fucking. Cody started liking Noel almost 3 years ago, ever since they started the podcast in 2017. He kept thinking about Noel is ways that he probably shouldn’t, especially given Noel and his proclivity to moan on camera and make jokes about fucking each other. Each time Cody would flush and awkwardly clear his throat. He anxiously tapped his foot on the ground, glancing at his phone waiting for the reply. The text came through and Cody glanced at it.   
“sure thing, dude.” Cody released a breath and fell back on his bed. Passing out soon after as a wave of fatigue washed over him.  
The next morning came by faster than Cody was anticipating and his 7 am alarm tore him out of his sleep. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Dread settling deep in his chest and stood under the spray of the shower. Forehead pressed against the cold glass, breathing deeply to soothe his bubbling nerves. After washing himself off, he threw on a mustard yellow hoodie and a pair of black shorts. Cody glanced at his phone, checking the time. He knew Noel was probably going to be late, but he still felt anxious. His phone lit up with a message and he glanced at it.  
“yo, I’m heading out now. Have you eaten yet?” Noel text, Cody sent a quick message back to say that he hadn’t eaten so Noel told him he’d pick up some coffees and food for them while Cody set up for the recording. At around 9:30 Noel rocked up, holding two Starbucks coffees and some pastries.  
“What’s up, dude?” Cody said, beckoning Noel into his house.   
“Not much, dude. Here’s the coffee, man.” Noel replied, giving Cody a bright smile, and offering him the coffee that he brought. Cody took it gratefully and the two of them headed to the recording room. Cody opening up the bookmarked tabs while Noel ate waiting for Cody to finish setting up. Watching as the slightly shorter man leaned forwards to plug his laptops charger in to make sure it didn’t die during the recording of his video. He switched the camera on and put the laptop between the two of them.   
“What’s up, guys. As you could probably tell from the title of this video, Noel and I are going to be reading Dirty Fanfiction. This time with a bit of a twist, we will be reading slash fiction of us. As you know I usually read smut fics in graphic detail and that’s not changing today. We will still be reading all that gritty, dirty shit that everyone usually skips over. I have two stories today, one from Wattpad and another from AO3 I think it is.” Cody said, introducing the video. Noel chuckled and the two of them dived straight into it. Noel glanced at Cody when they got up to a part with action and smiled at him.  
“Should we be acting this out, dude?” He joked, causing Cody to laugh. Cheeks burning bright red.  
“I mean, it's up to you dude if you wanna be sugar gay who am I to stop you,” Cody replied with a playful grin. Noel read over the line again, standing up to do as narrated. Resting his hands on Cody’s shoulders to start massaging them. Letting his thumbs dig into the taut muscles of his shoulders while leaning over his shoulder to continue reading his lines. Soon enough the fic devolved into nonsense and Cody and Noel were left breathless, hunched over in their seats with laughter.  
“Dude, where did you find this shit?” Noel asked after catching his breath. He glanced at the camera while waiting for Cody to stop heaving air back into his lungs. The camera light flashed red before dying.  
“Wattpad dude, I don’t think anyone on that site takes shit seriously at all it's like all 12-year-olds or crackfic writers,” Cody said, sitting up so he could swap over to the other story he found. This one was longer and more detailed. It seemed as though the author had cared about the quality of their story and wasn’t writing shit for the sake of getting a laugh out of their audience. Noel read out the Author’s note before they started.  
“This is purely fictional. In no way, shape or form do I think that Noel and Cody are gay. I wrote this purely for fun and it's not meant to be taken seriously. Please do not harass Cody or Noel and please respect their relationships. Thank you.”  
Noel and Cody fell into reading the story, Noel and Cody acting out the simple directions before the story slowly delved into porn territory. Cody jokingly got on his knees in front of Noel before the version of him in the story began sucking story Noel off. Noel sucked in a sharp breath as he reached down. Slipping his fingers into Cody’s long hair, gripping the locks tightly and looking down at the younger boy.   
“Shit, you look good down there.” Noel muttered, his other hand coming down to stroke across Cody’s face. Thumb sliding across Cody’s lower lip, Cody glanced up at him with dark eyes. Noel mumbled under his breath and slammed the laptop shut. “Did you do that on purpose? Call me out here to read your dirty stories so I’d fuck you?” Noel asked, voice deep and dominating. Cody blushed, unable to speak as Noel pulled his hair slightly. Cody nodded, biting his lower lip as Noel stared at him with dark eyes. His pupils were blown out with lust. He pulled Cody closer to his crotch. Cody glanced down and saw the slight outline of Noel’s boner through his jeans. “You see what you do to me, baby?” Noel asked, a smirk playing on his lips.   
“Fuck… Noel.” Cody breathed; cheeks flushed as his hands came to rest on Noel’s thighs. Fingers pressing into the soft flesh covered in harsh denim. Cody could feel the muscles underneath his fingertips and his mouth suddenly felt dry. Glancing up at Noel for assurance as his fingers twitched.  
“Do you wanna suck me off?” Noel asked with a dark chuckled. The sound causing Cody to whimper slightly, nodding as his eyes drifted back to the bulge. “Go ahead, baby.” Noel said, his usually deep voice was even deeper as it dripped with arousal. Cody shuddered. Moving his hands up to undo the tight jeans and pull them off the other man. Noel lifted his hips to help the removal process and now he was sat with his jeans and briefs around his ankles with Cody’s eyes glued to his dick.  
“Tiny meat is inaccurate, holy shit.” Cody said, one of his hands reaching out to grab onto Noel’s dick before Cody moved closer, planting himself between Noel’s open thighs. Practically drooling at the thought of pleasing Noel. The man in question slipped his fingers back into Cody’s hair, nails slightly scraping against his scalp as he grasped a handful of the soft brown locks. Cody surged forward. Engulfing the tip of Noel’s cock in his mouth, adjusting to the new taste and musk of the other man before he slowly took the man further into his mouth, gagging slightly as he did so. Noel looked down at Cody as the smaller man’s eyes watered slightly, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head slightly. Each time he lowered his head he would take more of Noel’s cock into his mouth, soon enough he was bobbing his head up and down in a solid rhythm, gagging slightly as he took all of Noel. Noel’s hips thrust slightly up to meet the bobbing of Cody’s head, hitting the back of his throat upon each thrust. One of Cody’s hands sat on Noel’s thigh while the other jerked him in time with Noel’s thrusts. Revelling in the groans and soft murmurs of ‘fuck Cody’ and ‘so fucking good for me baby’ spilling from Noel’s lips. The tan man’s head falling back as he gripped Cody’s hair tighter, stilling his movements as he kept his thrusts up. Cody would gag slightly as Noel began to thrust deeper into his mouth. Drool spilling from the corners of his lip and tears dripped down his cheek. Cody moaned slightly around Noel’s cock and the other man swore.  
“Fuck Cody, I’m… shit.” Noel slurred, hips stuttering as he reached his climax. Cumming down Cody’s throat while Cody whined. His cum spilling onto his fist. He pulled away from Noel, swallowing the cum in his mouth and catching his breath. Noel pulled him up onto his lap and wiped away the drool dribbling down his chin. Swooping down to kiss Cody sweetly, whispering ‘so good baby, holy shit.’ Once the two of them had come down from their highs. Cody cleaned up his hand and cleaned out his mouth with mouth wash, while Noel wiped off his dick before tucking himself back into his pants. Once Cody was out of the bathroom he met with Noel’s anxious form.  
“Are you okay? That wasn’t too much for you? I’m sorry I nutted down your throat, you just felt so good. Shit Noel, stop being dumb.” He ranted, Cody smiled softly and walked up to Noel. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Its okay, dude. I liked it… I just. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I really like you and I just don’t want you to regret it. I don’t regret it at all,” Cody said. Noel looked at him with soft eyes.  
“I like you too dude. Fuck.” Noel muttered, kissing Cody softly. Cody sighed happily into the kiss, reciprocating with the same amount of feelings. Arm slipping up to drape over Noel’s shoulders.   
“I know it’s a little soon but… do you wanna, like, date?’’ Cody asked. Noel nodded.  
“I’d love to. Also, your camera died after the first fanfiction.” Noel replied and Cody chuckled, shaking his head fondly. Holy shit was he in love with Noel.


End file.
